custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion: Prologue
Rebellion: Prologue' is the prologue to Aljarreau's cancelled comic series ''Rebellion, set in the Rebellion Alternate Universe.' Story Toa Towe knew she had only instants left to live. After receiving a Zamor Shell straight through her stomach, her self-diagnosis had proven to be both lucid and disturbing, as she would have only twenty minutes left before dying. She spent this time healing and bandaging other Toas’ wounds, following her Duty until her final breath. This may sound like a heroic deed. Absurdly, it was not. The enemy who had killed Toa Towe was a Matoran, the very Matoran her Toa companions had unsuccessfully tried to eliminate for the past hour, along with his Matoran allies. Toa versus Matoran. This conflict had raged on for three years, and an end was not in sight. The entire Universe was ripped apart between the two fighting forces who gained allies, made enemies, involving next to every sentient being in the struggle for victory. The Matoran fought for their freedom, freedom after century-long oppression. The Toa fought for power, power over the rebellious Matoran who had dared to rise up against the Toa tyranny. For the past two hundred years, the Toa had grown overly egoistic, not even caring anymore about the Three Virtues or the Toa Code. The only use they saw in the Matoran, which they were sworn to protect, was to prospect gold and riches for the Toa to accumulate inside their castles, overflowing with decadency and superabundance. After the death sentence had been voted and accepted by the Toa Congress, several Matoran from the rough Southern Islands, who always had been offensive towards the establishment, called to arms and caused region-wide uprisings which were severely punished. The newly-voted death sentence was, ironically, first put into use after these events. Dismayed, the Matoran in the other islands began to actively fight the Toa too, the revolt reaching its climax when the Metruan seized control over the Ta-Metru Weapon Foundries and officially declared war on the Toa. The Matoran who just had earned his thirty-first kill was called Glonor, one of the most fervent defenders of the Matoran cause. With a sense of accomplished duty, he relaxed for a moment, leaving the rest of the Toa troop to his two partners, Yzo and Magah. The offensive on the southern half of the Southern Continent was going well. Although having suffered extremely heavy casualties, the Matoran Liberation Army had freed all of the Southern Islands (a victory which, of course, had been much mocked by the Toa and especially by one of their allies, Kalmah, the most powerful Barraki among the remaining three) and was now marching northwards, piercing the Wall which separated the southern and the northern half of the Universe. If the Metruan, from their besieged city way up north, could start a counter-offensive, the Toa army would be attacked from two sides and crushed like a nut in a nutcracker. Of course, that would mean the complete destruction of the concerned terrain, the Southern and Northern Continents, which were home to many Matoran. Suddenly, the frazzled voice of a Matoran, distorted by interferences, ripped through Glonor’s radio. -Fader Bull from Brakas 12, come in! Immediately, Glonor sensed there was something very wrong. He had perceived it in the Matoran’s tone. Spending years listening to hysterical emergency calls had proven useful. -Fader Bull here, Glonor speaking. What it is it? Characters *Toa Towe *Glonor *Yzo *Magah Promotional Images MagahRAEOutside.JPG |Magah YzoRAEOutside.JPG|Yzo GlonorRAEYzoRAEMagahRAEOutside.JPG|Glonor, Yzo and Magah claiming Towe's Kanohi Trivia *The reference to Kalmah is an allusion to his quote "''And the southern lands are fit only for Stone Rats and Lohrak."